


Vampire?

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Maybe - Freeform, Twilight References, Well - Freeform, clueless college students, kind of, more like it uses Twilight dialougue, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: A combination between a Tumblr text post and the Twilight scene where Bella confronts Edward about being a vampire.Inspired by my amazing cousin Kacie :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen nor read Twilight btw.

“You’re like impossibly fast.” Dean mutters under his breath, pulling Castiel’s focus from the essay he’s been working on all afternoon.

“I run almost every day, Dean.” Castiel rolls his eyes at his roommate, knowing he’s likely just trying to procrastinate on his own homework, “I’ve asked you to join me, but you throw things at me if I try to wake you up that early.”

He gets a small scoff in response, “Your skin is pale white and ice cold,” Dean adds.

“Your point? Last time I went out I got this awful sunburn. There isn’t enough aloe in the world to make me want to go through that again. The campus nurse thought I might even have some kind of sensitivity to the heat.” That had been a terrible week for Castiel, he’d had this terrible sunburn that had almost felt more like a rash with how awful his skin had felt, “ And you know what they say, cold hands warm heart.”

Dean shakes his head, but he doesn’t go back to his homework. Instead, he shuts the book completely and turns away from his desk to face Castiel.

“Your eyes change colors and sometimes you speak like - like you’re from a different time.”

Castiel rolls his eyes again, this time taking his whole upper body along for the ride, “They don’t really change, Dean. That would be ridiculous. It’s basic science, something to do with the way the color reflects other colors in the reflective area and the size of the pupil. And I don’t talk like I’m from a different time. We’re just from different geographical areas. Not everyone talks like they do back in Kansas.”

“You never eat or drink anything.”

“That’s not true, I eat every day. We go to the cafeteria together. I just don’t eat as much as I used to. We’re not teens anymore, our metabolisms are slowing down. Not everyone needs to gain their freshman fifteen.” Dean blushes slightly at the pointed look but continues on with his seemingly pointless argument.

“You don't go out in the sunlight.”

“I already told you, the nurse thinks I’ve developed some sort of sensitivity to the heat.” 

“How old are you?” 

“Nineteen.”

“How long have you been nineteen?”

Castiel thinks a minute, doing the math in his head, “Four and a half months.”

Dean’s quiet a minute, his gaze focused intently on Castiel. With absolute surety, he says, “I know what you are.”

Castiel’s brow furrows. What in the world is Dean getting at? “Say it. Out loud. Say it.”

“Vampire.”

A moment of silence goes by, but then Castiel busts out laughing. Dean looks upset by the outburst, but he can’t find it in him to care.

“I’m serious, Cas.” He scolds.

“I’m not a vampire, Dean. They’re not real.”

“Tell me, when was the last time you actually slept. Deep sleep, not just laying horizontal.”

“I’ve been binging a lot of documentaries lately.” He counters, still sporting a large smile, “You’re the one who introduced me to Netflix.”

“You’ve been craving things like crazy lately, but never figure out what it is.”

“It’s probably something obscure, like Pizza Rolls or something else I don’t tend to indulge in.”

“And you got that weird ass burn when we had garlic bread the other day.”

“It’s called an allergy. They often develop as people age.”

“It’s like talking to a fucking wall.” Dean grumbles, “Cas, add it all up in your head. One or two things is a coincidence. But this shit is about as obvious as it gets!”

“Are you afraid?”

“No. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Dude, you won’t let me kill the fucking spider in our bathroom. I’m pretty sure even if you are a blood-thirsty monster you wouldn’t kill a person. ‘Specially one as awesome as me.”

Castiel rolls his eyes for the billionth time tonight. Dean is just being ridiculous, but there’s something about it all that nags him a bit. But he’s never been one to believe in the supernatural and he’s not about to start with vampires of all things.

[Link to picture of Tumblr post](https://www.facebook.com/GeekyGlamGamer/photos/a.610342412327636/3271184462910071/?type=3&theater)


End file.
